


Teaching A Lesson

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: Hoe - Freeform, Humor, Jealous, Jealousy, M/M, bitch, reigisa - Freeform, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story were Ai is a basic bitch and it's great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching A Lesson

They had all gathered at Haru's house to hang out, but after running out of things to talk about they found themselves bored out of their damn minds. So Nagisa being Nagisa proposed that they play a "fun" couples game, they reluctantly agreeed having nothing better to do and went off to sit in pairs.

Rin and Aiichiro, Rei and Nagisa, and last but not least Haru and Makoto. Nagisa plopped himself in to his larger boyfriends lap and ran his finger in the blue locks, making some sort of show about how close they are. Makoto and Haru taking the subtle approach of lightly leaning into eachother, the bare minimum of physical contact they could make without drawing attention. Rin simply wrapped an arm around his small boyfriend shoulders letting it hang loosely. 

 

It wasn't much of a game and more of Nagisa pulling up random questions from online to ask couples as an attempt to try and create ripples in relationships. It wouldn't be a Nagisa game if it didn't have some sort of mischievous twist to it. 

Nagisa picked his questions unaware of what his friend, Ai, was like in a relationship. Ai alone was the sweetest person you could ever meet, all smiles and stuttered apologies, but once you try to mess with his relationship he transforms into a stone cold bitch. He was jealous, paranoid, and demanded attention. His prier relationships were most likely the reason he acted this way always ending up being left for someone else they deemed better than him. Breaking the trust he had installed in them, unfortunately it seemed to reflect in his current engagements as well. 

"Okay first question isssssss What was your first impression of your partner?"Nagisa said reading off his phone, already with a plan in his mind to stir things up. Rei answered the question before anyone else had a chance to open their mouths. Meeting Nagisa the most recently it was still fresh in his mind. 

"Annoying and didn't have a sense of personal space." Rei would learn later to love the lack of personal space. Ai gaped a moment with shock that Nagisa would let his lover get away with talking about him in such a way, but quickly such his mouth accepting that everyone's relationship functiones differently and it seemed to work considering both of them only showed happiness. Nagisa most likely didn't suffer the same experiences as Ai had, you think you have them whipped, but then they go and stick their dicks in other people.  
"That's okay, I thought you were a total nerd. A hot nerd tho." Rei had the decency to blush at being called hot in front of his friends. Next Makoto decided to interject.

"I though Haru was intimidating." He crunched up his nose at his own foolish thoughts. Haru did have a resting bitch face, but once you learn to read him properly it's not all that it seems.

"Scary. You were too nice." Haru said quickly after. Guess they had the same first impressions of each other, but for very different reasons. People offten were not used to being treated with the kindness that Makoto always showed, so much so they found it intimidating. 

The others had answered leaving the last couple to respond.  
"I though Ai was adorable and a total babe." Rin said confidently with a smirk, knowing his response would please his boyfriend. Just to score some brownie points he kissed the top of the silver haired head causeing the other to giggle in delight. Oh god how Ai loves Rin. He was just so perfect.  
"Tsk, tsk, No lying Rinrin! y  
You told me when you first meet him that he was completely obnoxious!" Nagisa just had to say something didn't he? Instantly Ai's mood shifted, he tensted under the arm draped around him and shifted to glare daggers into the red head. He can't be serious.  
"Is that true?" Ai attempted to make eye contact as Rin did his very best to avoid the blue eyes squinting at him in a questioning way 

.  
"Listen I-" Rin began to defend himself, knowing that if he didn't fix the situation he'd be fucked.  
"No, No, it's fine cause I thought you were a total fuckboy who's ego was larger than his dick." Ai cut him off, everyone sat in awkward silence except for Nagisa who for some reason found it hysterical and let out roaring laughter. Haru also snorted at Ai's boldness before returning to his regular demeanor. The rest of the night went on like this. When Ai was pissed, he was PISSED and he was also very passive aggressive. Ai wishes he was as good at swimming as he is at being petty. After many attempts to apologize and many verbal punches to the gut Rin began to adapt the shitty attitude Ai made no attempt to hide. The next question is what really broke hell loose.  
"Maybe we should just stop.." Nagisa suggested as everyone in the room could literally FEEL the heat coming off the couple that has engaged in a full out war.

.  
"NO!" Rin and Ai both yelled at the same time Ai would have gushed about how adorable their synchronicity was if he wasn't to busy creating plans to destroy his lover.  
"Ummm Ok, so, What is your partners biggest flaw?" Nagisa read off shakily, he didn't find this funny anymore and was actually kinda annoyed that his little party got ruined by the couple.  
"Hmmm how could I pick from so many?" Ai hummed playfully tapping his finger to his lip as if he was legitimately thinking. Rin only snorted loudly in response.  
"It won't be hard for me, your's is painfully obvious." Ai frowned at him, God Rin was so annoying.  
"Please do share with us all." Ai said as he gestured to everyone in the room, who had no interest in being apart of this. Ai used the fact that he was in front of Rin's friends as an attempt to humiliate his boyfriend and have an advantage.

.  
"My pleasure. Your jealousy is out of control." Ai huffed out a fake amused laugh  
"I am so not the jealous type." A lie that didn't fool a single soul in the room.  
"Oh, so you won't mind if I do this then." Rin pulled his phone out of his sweatpants pocket and quickly went to Instagram. Typing a name into the username search bar the drew a gasp from Ai once he saw. It was some slut on insta that messaged Rin asking for "swimming advice" but Ai knew. Ai knew they just wanted to fuck him and after a huge argument Rin was forced to block the account. The gasp made Rin raise in eyebrow at him with a smirk. The smirk set Ai back into his "I don't give a fuck" character. 

"Do whatever you want I don't care." But he did care, he just refused to lose in front of all these people. He sucked in a sharp breath and his heart began to beat when Rin pressed "unblock user".  
"So you don't even care if I could through and like all these pictures." That was it, he tried. He did but he couldn't stand for it any longer. />

"Rin Matsuoka don't you fucking dare." Ai said in a low voice, he wasn't yelling but the desired affect would still be the sams but, oh Rin dared. He looked Ai right in the eyes before returning his gaze down at his screen and likeing five pictures in a row. Ai was so close to exploding, losing his cool and screaming at the top of his lungs then storming out and never coming back. He knew he couldn't tho, he needed to show Rin who was in charge. He also needed to show the others for some reason, he just did.  
"Ok. Fine, sense you want to impress your boys you can just go and get off from them. No booty for a month." That made all the color drain from Rin's face. Ai smirked victoriously. 

"W-WHAT?" He got him. He won.  
"You heard me, better get use to your hand cause it's gonna be a long long month." Rin let out a huge huff of annoyance  
"You can't be serious." Ignoring Rin completely Ai stood up and smiled at the other boys as if nothing at all had happened.  
"Thanks for having me! I had a lot of fun, we should do it again some time." Ai's normal cheerful voice returning.

"AI, TELL ME YOUR NOT SERIOUS?!?" Ai once again ignored Rin.

"I'm really really sorry about all the trouble Rin caused tonight." Then Aiichiro gave a small bow and left the room. Rin stumbling after him with non-stop apologizes spilling from his mouth.  
Ai only smirked to himself.  
This was the night everyone learned to never fuck with Ai's relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I hate these kind of couples they drive me up a wall and this is very out of charter for Nitori, but I could not get the idea out of my head so here it is. 
> 
> Also feel free to correct grammar so I may fix it and improve.


End file.
